


Repentance

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel: Contest of Champions - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 在发现一个出现在纽约的奇怪能量读数之后，Tony遭遇了内战勇士（The Civil Warrior），一个来自另一个宇宙、充满悔恨的Steve。来自内战勇士的宇宙的他最大的敌人——Victor Von Doom——在直到Tony死亡之前都不会住手，但内战勇士发誓要保护Tony的安全，不惜任何代价。





	Repentance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repentance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165234) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



**地球-12041的Tony Stark**

 

“你走路的姿势有点搞笑啊，Steve，下一次你应该设定一个安全词。”Tony在看着显示器里的Steve时开玩笑道。Steve停在半道上，抬头看向镜头。他的脸颊变得通红，Tony总是喜欢看见他这样。

“嗯，什么？”Steve问道，后面的Clint发出一声呻吟。

这本应是一个短暂简单的任务。Tony留在后方是因为他不认为他们会需要他的帮助，结果到最后，他们也没有。但当AIM袭击的时候，他还是很紧张。接着他们以为已经解决了所有人，其中一个家伙从一根柱子后面走了出来，手里拿着一杆巨大的能量枪，从背后击中了Steve。Steve被击飞，摔到了一堆板条箱里。在Tony用能在掌心留下压印的力道抓着扳手时，Sam把最后一个AIM特工解决掉了。他一发现Steve没事才放松了些许。除却Steve现在腿有点跛，因为被砸进木箱子时那尴尬的落地方式，他走路的姿势有些奇怪。所以Tony做了他最擅长的事：开玩笑，但同时也为了减轻自己的担忧而厚着脸皮跟Steve调情。

“说说而已，”Tony笑道，“安全很重要。”

“是啊。”Steve不安地来回变换站姿。

他的脸更红了，Tony觉得这很美味可口。他还害怕自己让Steve感到不适了一会儿，但当他看见Steve颤动着脑袋试着忍笑的时候，他知道自己并没有。他们开始约会几乎有一个月了，Tony可以很轻松地承认，这是他有过的最好的一个月。他们让一切慢慢发展，他对此并无问题，但调戏Steve是他最喜欢用来打发时间的其中一件事。

“开房去。”鹰眼嘟囔道。

Steve咳嗽一声：“看来这里一切都处理好了，现在我们只需要等待神盾来收押AIM的特工。”

“干得漂亮，伙计们。希望我也能在这里。”Tony说。

“下一次你也要来，钢铁侠。”Steve指着摄像头，试着表现得很严厉，但他的嘴角上扬，Tony知道这是他开玩笑的方式。

“我保证我会的。”Tony手里玩弄着扳手，对着屏幕里的Steve微笑。

“神盾的人已经到了，所以我们很快就会回来。”

“好吧，我会在这儿的。待会儿去吃汉堡？”和Steve相处几乎跟他们还是朋友的时候一样。他们会在有机会在一起的时候一起去打发时间，无论是去看电影、外出就餐、锻炼、或者是其他任何的活动。附加的奖励是亲吻Steve，Tony绝对喜欢去做。

“只是你们两个吃，还是我们全部一起？”Sam从Steve身后出现。

看见Sam眼里恶作剧般的光亮，Tony喃喃抱怨着。即使他们已经约会有一个月了，队伍里的人仍然喜欢就他们的关系来戏弄Tony。主要是因为他们在一起的方式是因为他们有过一个有趣的误会，结果他和Steve最终互相揭示了自己的感情。

“今天是周二，Tony和我总会在周二做点什么。”Steve突然插话，Tony因为Steve的救场松了口气。没错，他们在每周二都会做点什么，但他们也几乎每天都待在一块儿。

“噢。”Sam发出一声哀怨，但冲着Tony微笑并从Steve身后眨了下眼睛。

“我们回家之后再见，Tony。”Steve露出微笑。

“到时候见，Steve。”Tony轻柔地回道，然后关掉了监控。

Tony瘫回椅子里，高兴地叹着气。他在微笑，在过去的一个月里，他总是看上去做得比平常还要多。他不是在抱怨。

“Sir，在附近一栋废弃建筑里好像有一股强大的未知能量。”Friday发出提示。

“真的？”Tony看向全息图像，Friday显示出一栋五层楼高的废弃大楼的图片，一个红点出现，表示能量读数，红点越大就表示能量越强。红点增长得很快。“操。Friday，让Thor和Hulk去那里跟我见面。”

“Sir，Thor和Hulk正在阿斯加德进行他们的比赛，记得吗？”

“噢，没错。”Tony做了个鬼脸，“好吧，我就自己去。把信息发送到平视显示器。”

“当然，sir。”

Tony穿上战甲，片刻之后就飞往那栋大厦。能量读数在疯涨，但源头还是个迷。大楼并不远，所以Tony很快就到了。他一降落到楼顶，能量读数就完全消失了。

“这很奇怪啊，Friday，发生什么事了？”Tony打开了楼顶的门，走了进去。

“我不知道，boss，能量读数刚刚没有了，现在看来已经消失了。”

Tony咕哝着说：“我最好不要白来一趟啊。”

“因为一开始很难才来到这里。”Friday平淡地说。

“为什么我的AI都会顶嘴？”Tony问道。

“是你制作我们的，boss。”

“话说得不错。反正都来了，我最好把这个地方检查一下。”

Tony来到三楼，也就是能量读数的来源，这里没有任何扰乱的痕迹，没有人、动物，什么都没有。房间里仅有的是角落里的一个桶和拖把。

“Friday，在接下来几天在城市里留意一下有没有类似的能量读数，我不确定它会不会再次出现，但我想了解一下。”

“当然，sir。”

“那我们就离开这里吧。”

Tony回到楼顶，飞到空中，在大楼上方徘徊了一阵子。他不太相信，之前在那里的东西已经消失了。

“啊，Tony Stark！”

仿佛时机正好。

Tony低头看向街道，他怎么也没想到，Doom会是这股奇怪能量出现的原因。他优雅地降落到距离Doom所站的位置不远的地方，Tony瞥了一眼周围，很庆幸现在并没有任何的平民在附近。

在把注意力放在Doom身上之后，他意识到这个男人是多么的不同。Doom比平时要更加高大粗壮，他的盔甲是深藏青色的，跟他那血红色的斗篷形成鲜明对比；他的面具是黑色的，露出了Doom牛奶白色的左眼。他的那只眼睛瞎了，Tony注意到。他知道复仇者有一段时间没有见过他了，但他从来没见过会有人在这么短的时间内有如此剧烈的变化。

“不错的变装嘛，Doom，这是你黑色弧光主题的一部分吗？”

Doom大笑，声音低沉而沙哑。他肯定练习过他那可怕邪恶的反派笑声。

“看来好运在我这边，刚来到就已经找到你了，Stark。”

“是啊，你把我吓到了，所以我们就开打吧，我赢了之后你就离开，并且别再想起咱这次见面了。”Tony抬起手，斥力炮已经准备好了。

Doom笑了出声，貌似比Tony更加享受现在这幅情形。“我不知道这里的Doom有多强大，但我能保证，你会因为低估我的实力而感到惊讶的。”他回道。

 _这里的Doom？_ Tony在脑海里重复了这几个字。Doom到底在说什么啊？

“好吧，我已经够混乱的了，赶紧把事情解决了吧。”Tony发射了斥力炮。Doom抬起手，炮击炸裂开来，却对Doom或者他的盔甲毫无影响。“呵，所以你也升级了几样东西。不要紧，反正我也没用全力来攻击你。”

Doom朝Tony发射了一个很小的银色圆盘，它击中了战甲，通过触电让战甲停止运作了。

“啥？”他动不了。战甲被锁死，他听不见也看不见任何东西。“操，Friday？”片刻在全然的黑暗中过去了，他唯一能听见的是他自己狂乱的呼吸声。这是怎么一回事？Doom什么时候获得这种能这么轻易就搞定他的战甲的科技？“操。”

几秒钟之后，面甲被取走了。Doom站在离Tony只有几英寸原的地方，手里拿着被毁坏的金属。他大笑着把它扔到一边。

“我告诉过你，不要低估我。现在你什么都做不了。”

“怎么做到的？”Tony问道。

“你想知道吗？你不剩多少时间去发现这真是太糟糕了。我一旦把你搞定之后，我就会把你所有的科技都拿走。”Doom后退了几步，然后抬起手。

Tony太吃惊了，什么都说不出来，他发现Doom正在穿戴着的手甲很像他自己的，除了颜色，就像是一个复制品。

斥力炮已经充能。“我有一个旧的型号，”Doom说，“但你一不在之后，我就会变得强大起来。说再见吧，Tony Stark。”

斥力炮发出嘶声，准备好发射，Tony在想，要完蛋了。他就要死了，而他还有很多事想要做，又很多的话想要对Steve说。如果他有跟Steve说过他有多爱他就好了。他们才约会了一个月，但他爱上Steve很多年了。他应该告诉他的，因为他是有那么多的话想说。

 _ _真他妈可恶！__ Tony愤怒地想。

斥力炮发射，Tony睁开眼睛去面对无论接下来要发生的事。他随时会死去，而他什么都做不了。

然后有什么东西 _狠狠地_ 击中了Doom。他往后飞去，然后摔到了地面上，发出很响的 _砰的一声_ 。一切发生得是如此快速。一片模糊的红白蓝色，然后Doom就被击倒了。

“你到底是怎么跟着我到这里来的？”Doom缓慢地站起来时说道。

Tony顺着Doom视线的方向看去——在他的右边——然后他几乎在认为自己在做梦。Cap—— _ _Steve？——__ 站在离Tony不远的地方，就在废弃大厦能量读数来源的正前方。但有什么不对劲，他的制服是战甲，他的头盔很光滑，蓝银色的，有一个大写的A在上面，眼睛发出淡蓝色的光亮。整套战甲几乎都是蓝色和银色，手甲和靴子是红色的，在制服的正中央有一颗星星，就像是Steve的，只是它正在像Tony的弧反应堆一样发出光亮。最后，Tony看向他手里的东西，然后他觉得，这全部肯定不会是真的。那是Steve的盾牌，上面全是磨损和划痕，但正中央本是白色星星的位置 _ _变成了__ Tony的弧反应堆。不可否认，因为那就是。Tony试过很多次去让Steve穿上战甲，而他总是拒绝。所以，这是谁？

Tony生来头一次哑口无言。

“考虑到我十分清楚你到底想要做什么，这不是那么难的事。”

Tony心跳加速，因为即使这个声音透过战甲带上了金属的质感，它听上去也绝对像是Steve的，他从老远就能认出Steve的声音来。

“Steve？”Tony问道。

穿着战甲的男人把头转向Tony的方向，当这个神秘的美国队长注视着他的时候，时间就像是停止了。

“在我们的世界做不到，所以你就跑来拯救他的性命？”Doom厉声说道。

男人从Tony那里移开视线，重回Doom身上。他走到街上，站在Tony前面，已经立起盾牌保护着他。“我 _ _不会__ 让你碰他的。”男人咆哮道，声音透着愤怒。

二话不说，Doom朝穿着战甲的男人跑去。Doom的动作很快，在他接近的时候，那个男人扬起盾牌，中心部位发出光亮，然后一股强力的能量射线集中Doom，把他击飞了，远到看不见身影。他摔到某个地方，传来一阵烟雾，Tony只能希望Doom能就这样被打败。

那个男人转过身来。Tony吞咽了一下，忽然间不知道该怎么去形容这个陌生人。

“你得离开这里，回到大厦去，这样你就安全了。”男人随意地朝Tony走来，他从他那多功能腰带里拿出了什么东西，塞到了Tony的战甲里，一阵电流传来，战甲就上线了。

“Friday？”Tony问道。

“我在这里，sir。”

Tony用了一口气。“感谢老天。”

Tony看着这个人把之前用的那个东西放回腰带里。无论他是谁，他都知道一些事情，像是刚才那样，精确地知道他战甲里面那个小型的接口。只有Steve知道那个接口，而现在这个陌生人显然也知道。

“你是怎么——”

“没时间问问题了，”男人打断他，“呼叫神盾局，Doom需要被关起来，而你需要回到大厦去。”

“第一，你没资格命令我！”Tony吼道。这个陌生人也许是救了他，但Tony不打算就对他指指点点这件事就这么放过他。除却一点，没错，Doom需要被关起来。“Friday，联系神盾局来关押Doom。”

“是的，boss。”

“还有第二，在Doom被带走之前我不会回大厦的，而你要告诉我，现在发生了什么事，还有你到底是谁。”

“你不需要知道我是谁。”这是这个男人的答案。

Tony哼了一声。“你不知怎么地拥有一个上面有我的弧形反应堆的振金盾牌，而且你知道一些只有某个跟我很亲近的人才知道的事。”

“Tony，”男人伸出手，似乎想要触碰Tony，但他愣住了并且很快收回了手。他摇了摇头，然后转过身去，“你不知道我是谁是最好的。”他轻声说道。

“是啊。你帮了我，谢了，但这并不相抵。”Tony抱起手臂。

男人叹气：“你永远都不会改变，哈？”

在Tony能回应之前，那个男人跑向Doom本该在的那个方向。Tony紧跟着，飞在他上方。人们在被毁坏的地方挤成一团。一间很小的花店成了受害者，建筑的前面部分被毁了，碎石把前门的路完全封死。

Tony降落在两位在建筑外面等待的女士旁边，她们都穿着印有“盖恩斯伯勒花店”字样的围裙，她们长得很像，一个要比另一个要老得多。

“你们有看见发生什么事吗？”他问道。

较年轻的那位女士回答：“一个男人砸进了我们的店里！我们能从后门逃出来，但他逃跑了。”

穿着战甲的男人抬起手，发射斥力炮，在店铺前面炸出了一道开口，然后一言不发就跑了进去。

“等等！”Tony大喊着跟了他进去。

店里是一片狼藉，到处都是玻璃，鲜花和桌子都被毁了，但最重要的是，没有Doom的踪迹。

“钢铁侠，你需要回大厦，他是冲着 _ _你__ 来的。”男人强调到，听上去很疯狂。“在你死之前他的都不会住手的，相信我。”

“我怎么能够相信你？”Tony说道，看着男人移开视线，“我甚至都不知道你是谁。”Tony留意到那只没有拿着盾牌的手正握成拳头。

“是啊。”他简单地回道。他转头面向Tony，过了一会儿，他的头盔缩回了战甲里。

Tony注视着Steve Rogers，再一次说不出话来。这不是 _他的_ Steve，即使他跟他的Steve看上去几乎一模一样，但还是有很多的不同。这个人要年长得多，即使血清延缓了他变老的速度，但他眼周还是出现了皱纹。他蓄起了胡子，这让Tony几乎不敢相信，而且他的头发略长，又有点凌乱，不过他并不在乎它看上去是怎么样的。他看上去憔悴不堪，像是经历过太多的战斗，太多的争执。Tony的心在他看向这个人的眼睛时感觉发紧。当他看向自己的Steve的眼睛，它们总是充满着喜悦，但这个人的眼里只有悲伤和愤怒。他看向自己的方式，还有一种他分辨不出的东西。

“Steve？”Tony终于开口。

“是的，来自另一个宇宙。”他回答。

他注视着Tony的目光强烈到让他的腹部在绞痛着。

“那Doom也是来着你的宇宙。”

另一个Steve——Rogers，Tony打算这么叫他了——点了点头，然后现在一切都说得清了。Tony知道多重宇宙，但这是第一次他遭遇到一个他认识的人的对应人物。

“他可能在任何地方，你需要离开这里。”

“听着，Rogers。如果Doom是那么的危险，那我们需要一起尽早解决他。”Tony争论道。

“不，你需要离开，我会解决他——”

“这不可能，我是一名复仇者，我不会——”

“该死的，Tony，他是要把你杀了！”Rogers大吼。

Tony得承认，他从未见过他的Steve发过这么大火，连队伍分开的时候也没有。Rogers两个拳头握得紧紧的，脸色发红，双眼涌现着纯粹的愤怒。在那瞬间，Tony内心记下，他希望自己永远都不会看到他的Steve像这样。

“这个Doom是从我的宇宙来的，我知道他能做什么，”他继续说道，伸出手指指着Tony，“他来这里是特地为了杀你，我来这里阻止他。如果有什么你需要做的，就是他妈的听我的话！”

 _注意言辞！_ Tony想，他差点就笑了出来，因为这是他的Steve会说的。

Rogers肯定是意识到他现在是有多么的咄咄逼人。他的怒气消失了，眼睛带着后悔睁大了，然后紧紧闭上并看向别处。

“对不起，”他轻声说道，“但我知道我在说什么。”

可以肯定的是，Tony没有料到今天会像这样。

“好吧，如果我要回大厦，那么你也是。”

Rogers看回Tony：“为什么？我自己能搞定。”

“Doom现在不知所踪，在我们找到他的位置之前，我觉得你最好也保障自己的安全。再者，如果有什么事情要发生，而你又不在附近，你不觉得你应该把关于你那个宇宙的Doom的细节给我补充一下吗？”

Rogers研究过他。Tony能看出来他在思考他应该怎么做。即使这不是他的Steve，Tony还是有一种要竭尽所能去保护他的冲动。

“我猜这很合理。”Rogers回道。

“很好，在Doom回来之前，我们先回到大厦去，然后我们就有优势了。”Tony从花店里走回大街上，“Friday，告诉神盾局，Doom失踪了，但我们需要人手来清理这里。”

Tony转过头，看见Rogers戴着头盔正跟在他身后。

“准备好了吗？”Tony伸出手，“我带你飞回大厦。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”这句话是Tony得到的唯一提醒，然后Rogers就飞了起来，朝大厦飞去。

Tony快速地跟在后面想要赶上去，但貌似Rogers的科技等级要比他的好。他既着迷又有一点嫉妒，也许Rogers会在他们想办法找出Doom的时候让他看一眼他的科技。

Tony到达大厦的时候，Rogers已经在停机坪上了。

“这里的坐标几乎跟我的宇宙的一样。”在Tony开口之前，Rogers先回答了。

“这里看上去一样吗？”Tony问。

“曾经看着很相似，但已经不再那么相像了。”Rogers说，然后转身走进去。

Tony想要问更多的问题，他知道，Rogers的宇宙里有什么是不一样的，但他不确定提起这个话题是不是个好主意。

他们进去之后，Rogers就在等着Tony。Tony立刻就朝着工作室走去，Rogers安静地跟着。他偶尔微微转过头去看Rogers，但后者从未注意到，因为他太过专注于查看大厦里的每一样东西。

在工作室里，Tony踏入房间里的着陆架上去脱下他的战甲。他仔细观察这Rogers，不是说他觉得Rogers会做什么坏事，但这个Steve Rogers跟他的那个是有很多的不同，以至于很难理解。看见像这样的一个来自其他宇宙的Steve让他感到悲伤，光是想想他的Steve变成那样都让他心碎。

Rogers走到Tony的主工作台边，拿起一个上面刻有Tony名字缩写的扳手，放在手里查看着。Tony想知道他在想什么。Steve在去年送给他一套工具，上面的名字缩写全是他亲手刻上去的。Tony爱死这份礼物了，有时候Steve去做单人任务的时候会把扳手带上，因为Tony跟他说，这会给他带来好运。

最终，Rogers开口了。“这是这里的Steve给你的？”他问道，Tony有点惊讶，他居然怎么快就猜了出来，但话说回来，这是从另一个宇宙来的Steve Rogers。

“是啊，”Tony走到桌子边，回道，“他在去年我生日的时候给我的。”

“噢，”Rogers轻声嘟囔着，“那样……很好。”

Tony能感觉到Rogers的行为上有一种忽然的变化。在他们回到大厦之前，他给人一种咄咄逼人的印象，而现在他看上去是那么的忧郁。在那之后就变得很安静，Rogers继续注视着扳手。Tony讨厌这种寂静。“他给了我一整套工具，每一个上面都刻有我名字的缩写。”Tony叙述道，然后Rogers终于抬起头。Tony轻柔地从他手里拿过扳手，低头怜爱地看着它，“当我不能在他身边保护他，有时候我会让他带着它去出任务。”Tony摇摇头，笑了，“这很蠢，但我告诉他，这是为了给他好运。有趣的是，它和Steve度过了好些难关，但他总是能挺过来。”

当Tony抬头看向Steve，后者正看着地面。他的拳头在桌面握紧，他看着很紧张和僵硬，像是他正在试着控制住自己。

“你……”Tony吞咽，“你和你的Tony有没有过像这样有趣的事？”也许他不应该过问，也许他说错什么了，但他就是忍不住。

Rogers站直了，略微远离了Tony。“没有，”他低声说道，声音有几分嘶哑，“而且他不是我的Tony。”然后他从Tony身边经过，而Tony站在那里，嘴巴因为吃惊而微微张开。

“好吧，那真是……挺糟糕的。”Tony做了个鬼脸，把扳手放回桌面上，“听着你没必要这样不客气。”

Rogers背对着Tony，没有转过身来，他回道：“让我们继续寻找Doom吧。”

Tony叹气。“多么好的一个避免对话的方式。”他嘟囔道。

“Sir，”Friday说话的时机正好，“Rogers队长和其他复仇者已经回到大厦了。他们在来工作室的路上。”

那似乎引起了Rogers的注意，他转过身来在Tony和门口之间来回看着。

“噢很好。”Tony松了一口气。Steve回来他是那么高兴。

果然，仅仅过了一分钟，Steve就匆忙地走了进门。他看了Rogers好一会儿，然而接着就好像完全忘记这个人似的冲向Tony。

“嘿，”Steve双手捧住Tony的脸，轻柔地说道，“Friday跟我们说了Doom的事，你还好吗？”

“是啊，”Tony快速回道，“我没事，不用担心。”

Tony能感觉到Rogers正凝视着他们，他从眼角能瞥到他，但他试着无视掉。他正为了Steve看着他的方式感到很开心：高兴。

Steve倾下身来在Tony唇上落下一吻，Tony很高兴地回温了。其中一件他最喜欢做的事就是亲吻Steve，一切是那么纯洁、甜蜜、几近完美，直到有什么东西掉落到地面发出声响让他们回过神来。

他们分开然后看向声音的来源。Rogers正背靠着一张桌子，低头看着一个Tony早些时候在制作的臂甲，然后Rogers快速地把臂甲捡起来放到桌子上。他最后瞥了Tony和Steve一眼，然后看向别处。

发生什么事了，Tony很好奇。他和Steve亲吻让他感到沮丧了吗？他是因为别的而感到震惊？

“我们错过了什么吗？”Clint在工作室的门打开时说道，他和Sam走了进来，先看向Steve，然后是Rogers，“呃，很显然错过了很多。”

Steve微微转向Rogers的方向，但手臂一直圈着Tony的腰，并用力地搂着。Tony也不想松开他们的接触，所以他把手贴在Steve的后背。

“Friday也提到了多重宇宙。”Steve直入重点，Tony看着他好一会儿，注意到他一直看着另一个自己。

“他救了我，”Tony说，“如果不是他，我可能已经死了。”

Tony腰上的手臂紧绷起来。“好吧，那要说声谢谢了。”

Rogers终于转过头来，让Clint和Sam都发出“喔啊”的叫声。“不需要道谢。我们应该注重在找到Doom并了结他上，然后我就会离开。”

“这真的是另一个宇宙的Cap吗？”Clint插话，“因为作为一个Steve，他听上去很沉闷啊。”

“是啊，”Sam同意道，“你真的是Steve Rogers吗？还是其他人？说实话，这对我来说都很吸引人。”

“我是谁、来自哪里都不重要。”Rogers仍然戴着头盔，看上去短时间内都不会想要拿下来。

“是啊，”Clint说，“所以你只是超级闷骚。”

Rogers向前走了几步，貌似让所有人都紧张了起来。“你认为我来这里是为了伤害你们？我不是，我救了Tony，而且我敢保证，Doom会回来杀他的。”

“他是对的，”Steve严肃地说，“我们需要专注于寻找Doom的下落并且保护Tony。”

“是啊，是啊。”Clint插嘴。

“但我想要知道更多关于这个人的事……”Sam反对着呢喃道。

Steve看向Sam，到Clint，然后是Rogers。他从Tony的拥抱脱身，然后走向另一个他。Tony忍不住敬畏地注视着距离对方只有几英尺远的Steve和Rogers，他们都很高、很健壮、和非常吓人。Rogers因为战甲而略微高大强壮些，但Steve并没有显现出任何的恐惧。

“而知道更多关于你的事，你是谁和你的目的，是我们为了保护Tony所要了解的。”Steve双臂交叉，一直盯着Rogers，即使后者还戴着头盔。“你救了Tony，我很感激，但同时你身上也有什么不对劲。如果你想要留在这里，像你所说的那样保护Tony，你需要告诉我们更多关于你的事。不然的话，我不会相信你。”

“Steve，”Tony震惊地呼出他的名字，“他救了我，记得吗？”

“我很感激这一点。”Steve又说了一遍，视线没有离开Rogers，“但如果他能解释更多关于他自身和Doom的事，我会感到更加舒服。我并没有要求很多，你肯定能理解。”

房间里一片安静。Tony想要试着帮另一个Steve Rogers说话，但他的Steve说的在理。万一这是从另一个宇宙来的斯克鲁人呢？如果他正被精神操控着呢？Tony很难去想象一个真正的Steve想要去伤害他，但他真的不知道这个人是谁。

“你不会想要知道任何关于我的事的。”这是Rogers的回答，只是扭曲了Steve的表情。

“这只会让我更加的怀疑。”Steve说。

“如果我真的想要杀害Tony，从我在Doom手里救了他之后，已经能得手无数次了。”Rogers往前一步，他机械般的嗓音变得更加急躁，但Steve没有动摇。

“我不在乎，你帮我们，然后我们帮你，这就是复仇者的做事方式。”

“我不是一名复仇者，所以这一套对我不管用。”

这似乎让整个房间的人都感到震惊。Clint和Sam同时发出“哇哦”的声音，而Tony仅是不能想象这一点。一个来自其他宇宙的Steve Rogers不是一名复仇者。Tony能看见，即便是Steve的举止都犹豫了一秒钟，然后才恢复过来。

“但我们是，”Steve说，“而你现在位于我们的大厦，我们要求的只是一些合作。”

“拜托，”Tony尝试，“我们不需要你的人生经历，只是一些信息而已，就这样。”

Rogers看着Tony，目光停留了好一会儿然后才看回Steve。“好吧。”

头盔缩回了战甲里，这样一来房间里的人更加震惊了。

“我勒个……”Clint的声音弱了下去。

“哇哦，今天可真是疯狂啊。”Sam说。

Tony看向Steve。他的双眼因震惊而睁大，双臂垂落到身侧，然后他从另一个自己那里后退了几步。Tony可能永远都不会知道这是什么样的感觉。不只是Steve在看着另一个宇宙的他，而且这个版本可能也不像Steve所想象的那样。

Rogers看着很愤怒。他显然对目前发生的事感到不高兴，但Tony能看出来他正试着让自己冷静下来。他闭上眼，深吸了一口气，当他再次睁开眼，Tony知道他感觉好多了。

“谢谢你。”Steve说。

“如果你觉得这样能帮上忙的话，那我就说吧。”Rogers苦涩地回道。

Steve走回来站到Tony身旁，Tony没有迟疑就靠在了他身上。现在没了头盔，正如Tony所想，Rogers的视线非常紧张，但他不确定，Rogers在看着他们的时候在想什么。

“我的名字是Steve Rogers，来自地球-TRN-517。我从我的宇宙那里追踪Doom有快6个月了。他一直在尝试偷窃Stark的科技，但是失败了。有一段时间我失去了他的踪迹，然后发现他想要去另一个宇宙偷另一个Tony Stark的科技。我跟着他而来，想要阻止他。就这样。”

Rogers交叉着手臂，对告诉别人自己的事感到不自在和不高兴。Tony很想知道，是什么让这个Steve变得如此激进和疏远。主要是，他想要知道并确保其不会发生在他的Steve身上。

“为什么他这么想要我的科技？我的意思是，除了比世上其他科技都要好这一点之外。”Tony故意这么说的，为了逗Steve笑。这起作用了。看见Rogers很让人悲伤，所以他需要他的Steve露出笑容。

Steve咯咯地笑了：“我们都知道你的科技是最棒的，没必要跟我们说。”

“你们的Doom最想要的是什么？”Rogers问道，无视掉他和Steve之间的调侃。

“想要统治世界。”Sam回道。

“是啊，这很烦人。”Clint一边检查他的箭头一边说道。

“那我的宇宙的Doom和你们的还是有些共同点的。他已经尝试过无数次了，我们把他了关起来，以为永远都会这样，但他逃跑了。”Rogers叹了口气，失望和后悔都写在了脸上。

“为什么你是唯一一个来到这里的人？”Tony想知道，为什么Rogers的宇宙里没有人在帮他。他对应的那个自己在哪里，还有到底为什么他没有和Steve在一起？

“有些人想要帮忙，但Doom是我的责任，所以我会自己解决他。”

“肯定会有其他人想要帮你，”Steve向房间里的人示意，“你说你不是一名复仇者，但你在过去是吗？”Rogers注视着Steve的眼神里是纯粹的悲伤，他点头。“那你一定是他们的朋友。他们能帮忙，Tony会帮你的。”

他的名字从Steve嘴里说出来的那一刻起，他能看见Rogers的心墙开始倒塌。它几乎不存在，这个能让Tony知道那是Steve、即使那个Steve是来自另一个宇宙的东西。但只有那么一秒钟，然后Rogers坚硬冰冷的壁障又回来了。

“我不会寻求其他人的帮助，我想要去做，并且我想要单独完成。”Rogers交叉手臂，闭上眼睛，然后深吸一口气。

“但是，”Tony没能忍住，“另一个我会帮助你的，我知道他会的。我知道我是个混蛋，尤其是在年轻的时候——”

“Tony……”Steve把手搭在Tony的肩膀上。Tony知道他准备好反对了。

“——但如果有一件在任何宇宙我都能确定的事……如果有存在一个Steve Rogers，就会存在一个Tony Stark愿意去帮助他、保护他……基本就是会为他做任何事。所以我知道他会对你做同样的事，Rogers。”

“他帮不了我，”Rogers厉声说道，“所以就这么算了吧。”

“我赞同Tony的话，”Steve说，“你的宇宙的Tony会帮你的。你能至少去联系他吗？你的战甲显然是他设计的，所以我很肯定你有办法能找到他。”

“没错！这里的Steve不会让我给他穿上战甲的，”Tony抬起眼，朝Steve微笑，“所以如果你正在穿的是Tony给你做的Stark战甲，并且你是自愿穿上的，这肯定说明你们关系非常亲密。所以如果你可以——”

“他帮不了我是因为他死了！”Rogers尖声喊道，在Tony能把话说完之前打断了他。

房间里的每一个人都被Rogers吓了一跳。Tony感觉自己要灵魂出窍了。他看向Steve，后者不仅是震惊，而且无比的悲痛。事实上，Tony从未看见Steve如此悲伤过。然后他瞥向各种情感交织着的Rogers，他脸色通红，粗重地呼吸着，身侧的拳头紧握，他很愤怒，但最尤为突出的是，他看上去快要哭了。泪水刺痛了他的眼睛，但眼泪并没有落下来。

“他死了，”Rogers重复道，“他再也帮不了我了。”

Rogers转过身去，双手撑在桌面上，Tony能听见他在深呼吸。Steve伸出手臂环住了Tony的腰，把他拉近。这很让人感到欣慰，他是那么庆幸Steve在他身边。

“我很抱歉……”Tony在片刻之后说道，“我不应该逼迫你的。”

“我也不应该这么做，”Steve悲伤地附和道，“我不能想象……我不想去想象。”

他们安静地站着，等待Rogers恢复过来。最终，他站直了，转过身，已经完全冷静了下来，就像是他在几分钟之前完全没有愤怒或者悲伤过。

 _他现在是那么的冷漠，_ Tony想， _一个人要有多崩溃才能够做到瞬间把所有的情绪都推开。_

“如果Tony还活着，我知道他会帮我的，毫无疑问，他会帮我的，”Rogers说，“但是他不能。所以就这样。”

“怎么……”Tony吞咽。他不应该去深究，Rogers刚刚才对着他爆发了……但他得知道。“他是怎么死的？我知道我刚刚才说过我不应该强迫但是……”

Rogers叹了口气。他看上去很疲惫和厌烦。“你真的想知道？”

“也许我知道了，我就能避免它在这个宇宙发生。”

“从一切看来，你这里不用担心，这样很好。”

“噢很好，”Tony回道，但对这句话感到困惑，“可我还是想要知道，如果可以的话，请不要崩溃——”

“我不会的。”Rogers坚称。

“那好吧，是的，我想要知道。”Tony看向Steve，然后是Clint和Sam，他们看上去都在因为这些新的情报感到有些震惊。见鬼，他也是，但他需要知道。Steve尝试露出一个鼓励的笑容，点点头，并捏了捏Tony的腰。

Tony看向Rogers，后者正注视着地面，仿佛它做错了什么，他看着像是想要用一个眼神把它撕扯开来。然后他抬头看向Tony，他的目光强烈、懊悔、并且悲伤。

“我杀了他。”


End file.
